Ouran High School Host Club: Unseen KyoKao Moments
by ChirpChirp1827
Summary: Short moments showing what Kyoya and Kaoru are doing doing the episodes.
1. Episode 1:Starting Today, You Are a Host

A/n: Hello~! TheNumberOneNoffFan writer of Summer Camp is back with a new story.

So this time I'm going to do KyoKao - because honestly my favorite pairing switched when I discovered this couple 3.

These drabbles can take place directly before, directly after, or (most likely) during the episode. They'll also be anywhere from 100-1000 words depending on what I feel is needed to get the intention across. I'll update on Friday's because then I can write it during the other 4 day of the school week :P.

**Disclaimer: Nope not mine. **

* * *

><p><strong>OHSHC – Unscene KyoKao moments<strong>

**Episode 1: Starting Today You Are a Host! **

Kaoru was sitting on one of the couches hosting with Hikaru when he glanced over at Kyoya. He had planned on just looking at his boyfriend for a moment, but then he caught sight of something that made him stare at Kyoya.

A familiar little gleam was in the others honey colored orbs - the kind of gleam that Kyoya got when he knew something that the others didn't know. Suddenly Kaoru's head was filled with all kinds of both insane and perfectly reasonable ideas of what Kyoya could be hiding…

"Kaoru?" Hikaru questions causing Kaoru to snap out of his thoughts and back to his twin and their customers. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah – perfectly fine," Kaoru answered with a heart melting grin as he forced his thoughts to the back of his mind – he'd just grill Kyoya about it when club activities were done.


	2. Episode 2: The Job Of a Highschool Host

_A/n: Why don't more people like Kyoya/Kaoru? I mean come on! It's totally adorable~! _

**OHSHC – Unscene KyoKao Moments**

**Episode 2: The Job of a High school Host **

Kyoya sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers as he leaned back in his chair. The stress of balancing everyday club activities, his studies, his duties as class rep, and the party planning was beginning to effect him physically and mentally.

"Kyoya," a soft voice whispered in his ear and soft hair tickled his cheek, "are you okay?"

"Yes," Kyoya answered tilting his head back so he was looking up into Kaoru's eyes. "I thought you'd left with Hikaru?"

Kaoru shook his head, "We got caught up talking to a classmate in the hallway, and then Tamaki told me you were still here so I came to see what was going on."

"It's nothing," Kyoya told him already anticipating what the next thing out of Kaoru's mouth would have been. "I'm just a little stressed out."

Kaoru hummed gently as his hands ran up Kyoya's back and settled on his shoulders – moving in gentle relaxing motions that made Kyoya melt. God why was Kaoru so good with his hands? "Feel a bit better?"

"Yes," Kyoya hissed out – trying his best not to moan under the amazing touch of Kaoru's soft hands. "Don't stop." Kaoru chuckled but did as he was requested.


	3. Episode 3: Beware of the Physical Exam

_A/n: not to be bitchy...but would a review kill you guys? You're killing my confidence =.=_

**OHSHC – Unscene KyoKao Moments**

**Episode 3: Beware of the Physical Exam! **

Kaoru stared up at the ceiling of the host club in thought. He'd grown accustomed to lying on the couch in the club room while he waited for Kyoya to finish his work so it wasn't really a big surprise.

"Ne, Kyoya," Kaoru spoke up suddenly sitting up and turning to face the other male, "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Kyoya questioned without looking away from his laptop.

"Well earlier, you said you didn't think you were supporting cast right?"

Kyoya nodded, "What about it?"

Kaoru bit his lip for a moment before going on, "Don't you ever feel like the rest of us are taking a back seat to the Boss and Haruhi?"

"No," Kyoya answered turning his head to face Kaoru. "Do you?"

"Sometimes…" Kaoru admitted.

"Don't," Kyoya cut him off before he could add anything. "We're main characters in our own love story aren't we?"

Kaoru's cheeks dusted a bright pink. "Y-Yeah we are," he agreed after a moment. "I love you…"

"Love you to," Kyoya answered as he went back to his work and Kaoru laid back on the couch.


	4. Episode 4: Attack of the Lady Manager

**OHSHC – KyoKao **

**Moments**

**Episode 4: Attack of the Lady Manager**

Kaoru stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom – the plastic glow-in-the-dark stars Haruhi had got him obsessed with were the only light in the room. His thoughts were running around his head to fast for him to fall asleep.

_Kyoya_

_ Female_

_ Kyoya_

_ Fiancee_

_ Heir_

_ Kyoya_

_ Kyoya_

_ Kyoya_

It was going to happen someday, Kaoru knew that. It might not be with Renge, and it might still be months away. But it was inevitable – at some point in time Kyoya would be forced to marry whoever his father chose, and it was certain that that person would be a female.

_ What will you do then? A _asked a voice in the back of his head.

What would he do then? Kaoru wondered in his head. What would he do without Kyoya? Suddenly he could feel dampness on his cheeks.

"Wha...?" he asked in a soft voice – careful not to wake Hikaru up as he moved his arm up and brushed his fingertips against his cheeks. Even before his fingers touched his tongue he knew what the wetness was.

Despite that, when he felt the salty taste on his tongue he whispered out-loud, "I'm crying..." 

**A/n: **So this would have been up last week – if I had a good computer. Which I don't, and I always lose junk drives so...At least I got it up now right?

That's also why the ending was so rushed – I wrote this at 9:44 Thursday night, and I still have to write Episode 5's for tomorrow (today when you read this) so I'll be on track.


	5. Episode 5: The Twins Fight!

**OHSHC- KyoKao**

**Moments**

**Episode 5: The Twins Fight!**

Soft fingers worked through Kaoru's hair skillfully – making the younger twin lean into the touch of his brothers hands. "Stay still Kaoru," Hikaru instructed pushing Kaoru's head back into place, "You don't want me to get dye all over your neck right?"

Kaoru huffed, "Whatever you say Hikaru."

The fingers continued in silence for a while before Hikaru spoke up, "Kaoru are you really okay with this?"

"Mmm?" Kaoru hummed tilting his head backward to look up into Hikaru's eyes. "Of course I'm sure about dyeing our hair – I wouldn't of let you do it otherwise."

"Not that," Hikaru sighed as he pulled his hands out of Kaoru's hair. There was no point in trying to do this if Kaoru and him were going to be talking. "I mean – are you really okay with lying to Kyoya about this whole fighting thing? Won't he get mad at you for worrying him?"

The younger twin stared up at his brother for a moment before grinning widely, "Yup. He probably will get mad at me for it – but that's okay."

"That's okay? I thought couples weren't suppose to make each other mad or whatever."

Kaoru grinned, "But Kyoya is cute when he's mad!" 

**A/n: **As a reminder – the twins didn't ACTUALLY fight remember guys? So it's safe to assume they knew about everything the other did. Also – mad Kyoya is pretty sexy no?


	6. Episode 6: The Grade School Host is the

**OHSHC – KyoKao**

**Moments**

**Episode 6: The Grade School Host Is the Naughty Type**

Kaoru drummed his fingers gently against the table in front of him. It wasn't unusual for him to zone out at random moments during the club, and since they didn't have any customers the other hosts weren't paying attention to him.

He wasn't really thinking about anything as he stared at Shiro and Tamaki as they argued. That just happened to be where his eyes had landed. He was looking at the scene in front of him absently when a thought popped into his head – _what would his and Kyoya's children look like?_

Images of a little girl popped into her head. She had hair the same pinkish red color as his own which had been pulled into the same kind of ringlet pigtails his mother had once done to the wigs he and Hikaru had worn, and her eyes were the same deep chocolate brown has Kyoya's. Her arms were outstretched as she ran towards Kaoru – calls of Daddy leaving her pale lips.

Two older boys trailed behind her. Both of them with dark black hair and honey gold eyes – although one boys eyes were covered by a pair of glasses. The boy on the left – without the glasses – had messy hair like he'd just rolled out of bed and a sort of mischievous aura about him and his cheerful eyes, while the one on the right – with the glasses – had neat tidy hair and looked like he was ready to murder someone.

Kaoru shook the images out of his head with a chuckle. It was genetically impossible for him to have children with Kyoya. "But you never know what science will do," Kaoru thoughts aloud.


	7. Episode 7: Jungle Pool SOS

**OHSHC – KyoKao**

**Moments**

**Episode Seven: Jungle Pool SOS**

Kyoya could feel eyes on him. After hearing a heavy sigh, he gave a sigh of his own and closed his laptop.

"Okay," he declared turning to face Kaoru who was sitting in the pool – his arms laying on the cement while his feet kicked under the water to keep him up. "Why are you staring at me?"

Kaoru rested his head on his arms, "It's nothing really."

"Liar."

Cheeks were puffed out, "I'm not lying! It's really not important."

"Stop sighing then – it's distracting," Kyoya answered.

Kaoru smiled lightly, "Your a horrible liar Kyoya. Stop worrying about me – I swear it's nothing important."

_I'm just disappointed your still wearing a shirt... _

**A/n: how the funk am I suppose to drag this silly plot on? lmao**


	8. Episode 8: The Sun, The Sea,and The Host

**OHSHC – KyoKao**

**Moments**

**Episode 8: The Sun, the Sea, and the Host Club!**

Everything was silent as the host club walking back to the mansion. Haruhi was in the front angrily and Hikaru hurried to keep his pace with hers but neither said anything. Honey and Mori were behind the two of them in the same silence, and Tamaki was behind them with an angry aura surrounding him. Bringing up the rear was Kyoya and Kaoru walking hand and hand.

"I wish there was something I could do," Kaoru sighed breaking the silence that had settled between the two of them. He spoke in a voice that Kyoya could hear but the others couldn't. "But I doubt either of them would listen to me."

Kyoya looked over at Kaoru from the corner of his eye, "Are you implying something?"

The corners of Kaoru's lips twitched upward as he slid around so he was facing Kyoya instead of walking next to him and lifted himself onto the fronts of his feet – his hands clutched together behind his back, "Is that your way of saying you'll do it?"

Chocolate eyes met honey gold and they just looked at each other for a long moment before Kyoya sighed. "You're the best," Kaoru cheered in victory as he threw his arms around Kyoya's neck.

The others hands were placed on feminine curves. Ahead of them Kyoya could vaguely see Hikaru and Haruhi turned around to see what was going on but he was to absorbed in the sight of the redhead in front of him, "So what am I suppose to do anyways?"

Kaoru hummed in thought for a minute before answering, "Just talk to one of them."

"Mmkay," Kyoya answered. His lips met Kaoru's gently for a second before he pulled apart and they continued their walk towards the mansion.


	9. Episode 9: Challenge from Lobelia Girls

**OHSHC – Unseen KyoKao **

**Moments**

**Episode 9: A challenge for Lobelia Girls Academy**

"I think I put this on wrong," Kyoya complained as he shifted in his armor. "Will you look at it for me Kaoru?" The redhead hummed as he dog eared his page in his manga before getting off the floor.

"What do you need me to fix?" he questioned once he was standing in the dressing room with Kyoya. On the other side of the curtain he could hear the sound of the others fussing with their own costumes – with the exception of Tamaki who had been ready before even Kaoru.

Kyoya shifted a bit, "I think it's this top plate. It feels like its rubbing against me the wrong way."

Kaoru hummed as his fingers undid the buttons on the armor and began to shift it around. Since he had inherited his mothers sense of fashion, Kaoru was use to helping people (mostly his boyfriend or fashion-less brother) with their cosplay. "Hey Kyoya," he spoke up after a minute.

"Mmm?"

"Would you protect me?"

Kyoya's eyebrows scrunched in confusion, "Protect you? From what?"

"I dunno. A dragon or a witch or something," Kaoru responded as he refastened the armor. He clapped his hands against it, "Better?"

"Much," the black haired boy answered. He turned so they were facing each other and placed a hand on Kaoru's cheek. They just stared at each other for a minute (briefly Kaoru noticed that they'd been doing that a lot lately) before Kyoya smiled a bit, "I'd slay any dragon, and out spell any witch who tried to harm you."

Kaoru couldn't help the laugh that came out of his mouth. He leaned forward so his forehead rested against Kyoya and their noses touched. "My knight-in-shining armor," he whispered with a smile.

**E/n: **Must...suppress the aw's...

Is it just me or was this one a massive cheese fest ladies?


	10. Episode 10: A Day In the Life of the Fuj

**OHSHC – Unseen KyoKao **

**Moments**

**Episode 10: A Day in the Life of the Fujioka Family**

Kyoya and Kaoru sat in the elders limo with Kaoru's head laid down in the black haired boys lap. Slender fingers moved swiftly through slightly silky red locks.

"Tired?" Kyoya questioned.

Kaoru hummed, "Not so much tired as just really worn out. A lot happened today." Kyoya nodded an agreement as he continued running his hand through his boyfriends hair. "That feels really good."

"Does it now?" Kyoya questioned.

"Mhm," the red head answered nodding slightly. "If I fall asleep it's your fault."

"Should I stop?"

"God no. I'm just warning you."

Kyoya laughed but continued running his hands through Kaoru's hair, "I'll wake you up when we get to your house."

Almost asleep Kaoru mumbled a very soft, "No."

"No?"

His head moved just enough for Kyoya to see the action, "I wanna go to your house."

Kyoya just nodded, "Do you want me to call someone?"

"Mom." Then the boy was sleeping soundly in the older boys lap.


	11. Episode 11: Big Brother Is a Prince

**OHSHC - Unseen KyoKao **

**Moments**

**Episode 11: Big Brother Is a Prince**

Kaoru watched as Nekozawa under went his training and Tamaki spun Kirimi around. He sighed quietly, "I wish I had a little sister."

He didn't expect an answer since everyone was busy, but he got one. "Would you settle for Furumi?"

Kaoru glanced over at Kyoya – who had stopped typing and was looking up at red haired boyfriend. "Huh?"

"Instead of a younger sister – would you settle for my older one?"

Red hair tilted into gold eyes, "Kyoya, are you telling me your going to give me your older sister?"

Kyoya laughed, "No. I'm just saying, once we get married she'll be your sister as well."

"And now your asking me to marry you! You confusing person!" exclaimed Kaoru in mock frustration.

An eyebrow arched, "You think I'd let you get away from me?"

Kaoru smiled and leaned across the table to kiss Kyoya, "Of course not darling."


	12. Episode 12: Honey's Three Bitter Days!

**OHSHC- Unseen KyoKao **

**Moments**

**Episode 12: Honey's Three Bitter Days**

Kaoru was laying on Kyoya's bed with his eyes closed– wearing some clothes he'd left here during one of his other visits – as Kyoya clicked away on his keyboard finishing up some school work.

Glancing over at the redhead out of the corner of his eye – Kyoya couldn't help staring a bit. The tee-shirt Kaoru was wearing had been forced up a bit when he'd thrown himself onto the bed revealing the creamy white skin on his stomach, and the shorts he wore revealed his smooth long legs. His hair was tossed and messy in a way that only Kyoya and Hikaru ever got to see since he spent so much time on it every day, and his pale pink lips were just sitting there as he breathed in and out. Kyoya licked his lips slightly, Kaoru sure did look...charming when he was go blissfully unaware of the world around him. The redhead was clearly just minutes away from being dragged into a blissful sleep.

Closing the laptop softly, Kyoya stood up and made his way to Kaoru. "Kyoya?" Kaoru said – stirring a bit when he felt the other boys weight sink the bed slightly. "What's wrong? I thought you had an essay to do."

"Shh, everything's fine," hushed Kyoya as he crawled up the bed and hovered over Kaoru. Now honey gold eyes were wide open and looking at him with a sleepy look in his eyes. The dark haired boy dropped his head into Kaoru's neck and kissed the skin there softly – feeling Kaoru's breath hitch lightly as his hand roamed down tone abs, "I'm just...craving something sweet."

Kaoru let out a bubbly laugh – feeling wide awake now – before he said, "Oh really? What kind of sweet?"

Kyoya laughed as well before joking, "A candy bar."

**E/n: **Rated T people. Oh god... I wanted to go on so badly though.

I hope you all understand Kyoya's horrible Candy Bar joke though...for those of you who don't just think of like...Pickles? :)


	13. Episode 13: Haruhi in Wonderland

**OHSHC – Unseen KyoKao**

**Moments**

**Episode 13: Haruhi in Wonderland**

Kaoru twirled around in front of the mirror – the pink and purple tail swishing around his legs. "Kyoya," Kaoru called to the other boy who would be somewhere out in the actual club room, "I really like this outfit – did you pick it out?"

"No, Tamaki picked them," Kyoya answered before shifting his eyes over towards the dressing him. As always the two of them were the first ones to the clubroom after school, and since he didn't have anything to get done (homework or otherwise) Kaoru had decided to change into his costume early. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason really," Kaoru answered as he finally tore himself from the mirror. "I just really like it." Walking out into the main room he twirled a bit, "Don't you think so?"

"The Cheshire cat?" Kyoya questioned – leaning onto one of his palms.

Kaoru nodded, "That's what the tag said."

The black haired boy smiled, "It suits you."

As he sat down in Kyoya's lap, Kaoru asked, "The costume or the role?'

Kyoya laughed, "Both. Tamaki certainly did a good job this time."

"It seems he did," Kaoru answered as the door swung open.

"We're he-are we interrupting?" Haruhi asked as she and Hikaru burst into the clubroom. Kaoru watched as his twins eyes narrowed at Kyoya – suspicion clouding them over.

"Nope," the younger twin declared as he hopped off of his boyfriends lap. "I was just showing Kyoya my costume."

"Uh-huh..." Hikaru drawled – his voice full of distrust as he walked into the changing room, his eyes never leaving Kyoya.

Kyoya let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding once he was gone, "He's going to murder me one of these days."

"Yeah probably," Kaoru agreed. 


	14. Episode 14:Covering the Famous Host Club

**OHSHC – Unseen KyoKao**

**Moments **

**Episode 14: Covering the Famous Host Club! **

Kaoru had just stopped to catch his breath when he felt a body enter his personal space. He expected it to be Kyoya – until he saw the boy running after Tamaki as he participated in the game of tag they'd half-dragged him into.

"Excuse me?" Kaoru stated as he turned around – only to find the three members of the newspaper club with the president a little to close for Kaoru's liking. "Um...I don't want to do a interview..."

The president ignored him and stuck a recorder in his face, "Tell me Kaoru – what effects has the host club had on your life?"

Without really thinking he answered truthfully, "It's given me some rough feedback from some of the guys I know -" he watched as a excited gleam fitted into the newspaper clubs presidents eyes before he went on, "but I'm really glad I joined. It's given me friends and more importantly...it's given me Kyoya."

"Ah yes...The cutest couple I believe is how my classmates describe you..." the president muttered bitterly.

Kaoru tilted his head with a big smile, "Do they? Well that's certainly nice. Now if you'll excuse me..." Without another word he ran to where Kyoya was waiting for him while the others argued over which game to play next.


	15. Episode 15: The Refreshing Battle in Kar

**OHSHC – Unseen KyoKao**

**Moments**

**Episode 15: The refreshing Battle in Karuizawa **

Hikaru was awoken by a loud thump. He stared up at the ceiling in confusion for a minute before hearing the noise again. Was that...the bathroom?

"Kaoru?" he called out as he turned his head towards the door.

"Yeah Hikaru?" his twin replied as he poked his head out of the bathroom.

Hikaru examined his brother – nice gelled hair, skin still shiny from his skin treatment, and Hikaru could just barely spot a green sweatshirt. "Why are you dressed at-" a glance was shot over at the alarm clock, "7 am on the second day of Summer Break?"

"Oh um..." Kaoru's cheeks tinted pink, "K-Kyoya is taking me somewhere. He'll be here in an hour or so." Hikaru's eyes narrowed – and Kaoru noticed. The younger twin quickly jumped to his own defense, "I _know _I promised to spend the summer with you since we haven't had a lot of time together lately, but I thought you would be sleeping until I got back."

Hikaru sighed and shifted so he took up the whole bed, "Fine. Go. I'm taking your side then."

A wide grin spread across his face, "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you, Hikaru!"

"You're making it hard to sleep."

"Sorry! Sorry! I'm leaving now!"

**E/n: **They went to Karuizawa on the third day of summer vacation according to Hikaru when he answered the phone.

Um also: this story along with all my other weekly ones will be on Hiatus until New Years. I'll probably start updating again the week after the new year.


	16. Episode 16: Operation Haruhi and Hikaru

**OHSHC – Unseen KyoKao Moments **

**Episode 16: Operation Haruhi and Hikaru's First Date!**

Hiding behind a pole in the middle of a hot day was not exactly how Kaoru pictured his summer vacation, but for the good of his big brother (even if only by a few minutes) he was willing to do it. Besides, the sooner Hikaru found someone to be with the sooner he would stop terrorizing Kaoru and Kyoya every time they were together.

As he watched his brother walk around with Haruhi on what was shaping up to be the most awkward first date in the history of first dates, Kaoru couldn't help remembering his own first date…

"_Kyoya, where are you taking me?" Kaoru whined as the first year pulled him through the snow. "It's cold and I thought you were going to take me somewhere nice and warm for our first date."_

_Kyoya smiled ever-so-slightly, "I told you to wear warm clothes."_

"_Well normally, my clothes would be warm!" Kaoru replied as he looked down at his dark-wash jeans and black sweater. The only response was a small, soft, chuckle from the elder. "Come on, Kyooooya, tell me where we're going."_

"_It's not a surprise if I tell you."_

"_What if I don't like surprises?"_

"_I'd call you a hypocrite." Kaoru couldn't exactly argue with that so they fell into silence again as Kyoya continued leading Kaoru through the few feet of snow covering the ground and farther into his backyard. At last they stopped. The dark haired boy turned around, "Close your eyes Kaoru."_

_Kaoru tilted his head slightly – hair tilting over with it, "Why? You're not going to kill me, right?" _

_Kyoya chuckled, "No. Just do what I ask." _

_Kaoru look at him for a moment before sliding his eyes shut, "If you say so." Kyoya's warm, gloved, hands gripped as Kaoru's as he pulled him a few more steps. "I thought we were there, Kyoya."_

"_We are. Open your eyes."_

_When Kaoru's golden-brown eyes slid open, his mouth dropped. He was standing in front of a small lake frozen solid by the winter temperatures as it glistened in the sun. By the side of the lake was a small light brown bench with two pairs of ice skates on top of it. _

"_I know it's only my backyard, but Fuyumi use to take me out here as a kid so…"_

"_It's perfect, Kyoya," Kaoru replied as he turned to smile at the other. "Thank you."_

"Kaoru?" the sound of his name pulled the redhead from his stroll down memory lane and he looked up at Kyoya. "Is something wrong?"

"Nope," he answered happily as he leaned up on his tippy toes to peck the others lips. "Everything's perfect."

**E/n: **I know I said I'd only be gone for like three weeks, and then it turned into like three months and I'm soooo sorry guys. Stuff – both schoolwise and personal wise – came up and I just didn't get to come back.

Which is why I'm updating now and not on Friday – there'll be one then to, I promise.


	17. Episode 17: Kyoya's Reluctant Day Out

**OHSHC: Unseen KyoKao Moments**

**Episode 17: Kyoya's Reluctant Day Out**

"Hey, Kaoru..." Hikaru drawled as they watched Tamaki attempt to get Kyoya into the car without any of their help.

His twin turned to him slightly, "Mm?"

"Um..." Hikaru scratched his cheek, "Well, Kyoya said he was up until five and you fell asleep here last night..."

"So?"

"You two weren't um..." his cheeks turned a blazing red. "You weren't... you know?"

"Watch his head!" Kaoru warned Tamaki as Kyoya's head hit the side of the car. Then he turned back to Hikaru, "I have no clue what you're talking about, Hikaru."

Hikaru's cheeks turned a deeper pink before he rushed out, "Youtwoweren'thavingsexwereyou?"

Kaoru looked confused for a minute before his cheeks turned the same pink as his brothers, "N-no! I came over to spend time with him and I fell asleep while he was doing some work!"

"Oh..."

"I'm uh...going to help Tamaki."

**E/n: **Can you say Awkward?

Also: I DID mean to post yesterday. But I forgot I had a school function that lasted until six and then i had homework and thing sto do with my family. Sorry, sorry~!


	18. Episode 18: Chika's Down with Hunny

**OHSHC: Unseen KyoKao Moments**

**Episode 18: Chika's Down with Hunny Declaration. **

"You know," Kaoru declared as Kyoya and he walked through the halls of the Ootori house to the elders' bedroom, "now that I think about it, Hunny-sempai was a huge factor in us getting together."

"Mm?" Kyoya hummed. He turned his head ever-so-slightly so he could see the other, "What do you mean?"

"Hunny-sempai urged me to tell you how I felt," Kaoru explained, "and he helped push us into that closet didn't he?"

"Yeah," Kyoya answered. He smiled as their hands brushed, "I guess he did."

Kaoru hummed, "I guess it's a good thing Tamaki was so persistent." 

**E/n: **There wasn't a whole lot of Kaoru or Kyoya in this episode soo…


	19. Episode 19: Lobelia Girls Academy Strike

**OHSHC: Unseen KyoKao Moments**

**Episode 19: Lobelia Girls Academy Strikes Back**

"Ne…Kyoya do you still remember our first kiss?" Kaoru asked. The couple was sitting in the backseat of one of the Ootori vehicles on their way to drop Kaoru off at the Hitachiin estate after their…adventure at Lobelia that day.

Kyoya hummed as he ran his fingers through Kaoru's hair, "If I'm remembering correctly it was after club had closed during your last year in Middle School."

Kaoru smiled as he snuggled farther into Kyoya's side, "You were finishing some work and Hikaru was fighting with Tamaki about something."

"Your brother was so absorbed in the argument that he didn't even notice when I kissed you," Kyoya finished with a laugh.

Kaoru hummed, "I'm glad you kissed me."

Kyoya pressed his lips against the crown of the first years head, "I'm glad I did too."

**E/n: **OH EM GEE I ACTUALLY UPDATED!


	20. Episode 20:The Door the Twins Opened

**OHSHC – Unseen KyoKao Moments**

**Episode 20: The Door the Twins Opened**

They pulled the door open and were instantly assaulted by Tamaki.

"You're late!" he exclaimed as he approached them. In the back the twins could see a small boy and someone at least three times said boys height sitting on a couch – the smaller talking loudly about someone named Usa-chan. "I thought you weren't going to show up!"

"We told you we would," huffed Hikaru.

Kaoru added, "We had to walk from the middle school building and we had orientation."

"So leave them alone and go fix your hair," a new voice cut through. A black haired boy taller than them grabbed the back of Tamaki's uniform and pushed (Kaoru would swear later that Tamaki had been thrown) in the direction of a barely seen door.

Tamaki pouted as he walked towards it, "Stupid Kyoya…"

"I can still hear you," the boy declared with a roll of his eyes. He then his hand out and gestured to Hikaru, "Your Hikaru right?" His gaze shifted to Kaoru, "And you're Kaoru right?"

"How'd you know?" Kaoru asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Lucky guess," Kyoya replied. He stepped out of the doorway and gestured in, "Come on. You should get ready."

It didn't occur to Kaoru until later, that it hadn't really been a Lucky Guess but that Kyoya was the one person who could always tell them apart.


	21. Episode 21: The Day it Becomes a Pumpkin

**OHSHC – Unseen KyoKao Moments**

**Episode 21: Until the Day it Becomes a Pumpkin.**

"Kaoru will you please talk to me already?" Kyoya exclaimed as he followed Kaoru out the building. "It's not like I actually participated."

Kaoru let out a noise that Kyoya can't help but compare to a teenage girl whose boyfriend has just said something that he will likely not be forgiven for until weeks later and shouts back, "But you didn't warn me about it either!"

"That would have ruined it," Kyoya shot back. "Admit it; if you hadn't been the one getting scared you would be very amused right now."

"But I was the one getting scared!" Kaoru replied. Kyoya could tell Kaoru had picked up the pace because a gap was starting to form between them and he was forced to pick up his own to keep up. "I got separated from Hikaru and I don't like it."

In the blink of an eye, that sentence sinks into Kyoya's brain and he lets out a small "Oh…" Because he's Kaoru's boyfriend - Kaoru's biggest confident in all things not related to him – and he knows all about how the twins have been drifting apart. How that gap between them is the scariest thing to Kaoru because he thinks one day he'll wake up and have no one – no Host Club, no fangirls, no Haruhi, no Hikaru, No Kyoya.

With that knowledge, he sprints the small distance between them and pulls the other close to his chest. Kaoru struggles a bit, but relaxes when Kyoya whispers in his ear, "I'm sorry, Kaoru."

(-)

**E/n: **So last night I got my idea for my next story.

Fifty Drabbles – pre!Haruhi. KyoKao obvs.


	22. Episode 22: Mori-Senpai Has an Apprentic

**OHSHC – Unseen KyoKao Moments **

**Episode 22: Mori-Senpai Has an Apprentice Candidate! **

"You know," Kyoya drawled as Kaoru approached him, leaving Tamaki and the others to their antics with Kasanoda, "you could just rescue the boy from the things they're putting him through."

Kaoru laughed as he leaned over, bracing his hands on the chairs arms to keep himself steady, "So could you. Besides what would be the fun in that."

Kyoya hummed as he felt Kaoru climb onto the chair with him, straddling his thighs, "Your brother is barely two meters away, Kaoru."

"Part of that would be more exciting, don't you think?" Kaoru laughed. Kyoya looked away from his laptop, unimpressed with the joke. He just gave another chuckle and pressed a kiss to Kyoya's cheek, "I wasn't going to do anything anyway. Just wanted to sit with you for a while. It's exhausting trying to make him _cute _of all things. It'd be easier to just use his natural looks to make him look ruggedly handsome but Hikaru and Tamaki think that would just scare people away from him even more."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow, "That's never stopped you from trying to do something before."

Kaoru grinned, "Yeah but then I wouldn't get to sit over here with you while they make him look like an idiot."

**E/n: ****s**o I was going through things and realized that i had, for whatever reason, quit writing this in the homestretch so I'm going to make a concious effort to get it finished! Here we go guys .


	23. Episode 23: Tamaki's Unwitting Depress-

**OHSHC – Unseen KyoKao Moments **

**Episode 23: Tamaki's Unwitting Depression!**

Kaoru sighed, waving the hand that he hadn't looped through Kyoya's arm around in the air, "Did you really have to threaten him like that? Kasanoda was scared beyond belief by the time you finished talking!"

"You and your brother were trying to beat him to a pulp with a bat," Kyoya answered, rolling his eyes. "All I did was state the facts for him."

"Those were some intimating facts," Kaoru laughed. "Besides, I wasn't serious. Murder is illegal, you know."

Kyoya glanced over at him as he pushed his glasses up, "I know you would've have but can you really say Hikaru wouldn't have actually done it considering Haruhi was involved?"

Kaoru was silent for a minute before sighing. He dropped Kyoya's arm, reaching up to run his hands through his hair, "It's going to suck when they come to blows. Hikaru and Tamaki that is, I think Haruhi is more oblivious to the whole thing then Tamaki is. I wish I could protect her from that."

Kyoya was silent for a minute before saying, "I don't think there's anything we can do about it. However, you should stop worrying about your brothers relationship issues and start worrying about your own."

"Am I having relationship issues?"

Kyoya's lips turned a bit as he said, "No. I don't believe you are."

"Good," Kaoru answered, his face splitting into a wide grin. He reached up, rocking onto his toes, and pressed a kiss to Kyoya's lips. "Call me later then?"

Kyoya nodded, "I will. Keep your brother from killing anyone please."

Kaoru just laughed as he walked towards the car, his brother no doubt already inside as the driver opened the door for the younger twin.

* * *

><p><strong>En: **I've been debating what I want to do after this story and I decided to ask you guys.

Do you want to see me write for KyoKao? If so what would you like it to be about?

More drabbles or a full length story or what?


	24. Episode 24: And So Kyoya Met Him!

**OHSHC: Unseen KyoKao Moments**

**Episode 24: And So Kyoya Met Him!**

"Tamaki's a fucking idiot," Kyoya swore as he strode into the room., slamming the door behind them.

Kaoru fumbled with his controller, hearing Hikaru let out a sharp swear next to them before the familiar change of music signaling game over.

"Well that fucking sucks," Hikaru cursed, shooting a glare in Kyoya's direction. "I'm going to get something to eat."

Kaoru sighed as he left but ultimately turned his attention to the second year sitting in one of the beanbags with a scowl on his face. He crawled over to Kyoya, resting his chin on his knees, "So what did Tamaki do this time?"

"He invited himself over to study and then refuses to let me study!" Kyoya exclaimed. "He spent the whole trying to convince me to go on a trip with him."

"Mhm, where are you guys going?"

"I didn't say I was going with him," Kyoya huffed.

Kaoru let a smile slide onto his face as he leaned up. He pressed his lips to Kyoya's quickly before leaning so their foreheads touched, "But you will because Tamaki is your best friend."

* * *

><p><strong>En: **sorry this is so late in the day and so short! I had an issue with this considering the episode is about Kyoya and Tamaki's relationship.

On another note: I finished plotting out the first twenty chapters of my new ouran story and I'll be posting that as soon as I finished chapter one so...See you next Wednesday guys :)


	25. Episode 25: The Host Clubs Dissolution!

**OHSHC: Unseen KyoKao Moments**

**Episode 25: The Host Club Declares Dissolution!**

Kyoya grabbed Kaoru by the arm, snagging him away from the girl he was talking to as they walked.

"What are you-" his words were cut off by Kyoya ducking down to press their lips together. He was shocked for a minute before melting into the kiss. When they pulled apart, Kaoru leaned his forehead against Kyoya's and breathed, "What was that for?"

"I just-" Kyoya stopped himself and took a deep breath. "Stress relief mostly. You've been running around helping everyone with costumes and I'm busy with the host club, which I noticed by the way is the one thing you aren't helping with."

Kaoru smiled a bit, "You've got Hikaru to help you."

He hummed, his fingers looping through Kaoru's pants to keep him close, "I'd rather have you."

"You will," Kaoru answered, pressing another kiss against his lips. "After the festival. Your dad is going to be here so I'm keeping my distance."

"He doesn't care," Kyoya murmured, dropping his head into Kaoru's neck.

"Not now," Kaoru agreed. "But he will in five years when he's trying to marry you off. So let's just enjoy this."

"You plan on still being with me in five years?" Kyoya whispered, something fond and warm boiling in his stomach.

"Obviously. You already promised to share Furumi with me after all."

Kyoya didn't say anything, just smiled against his neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Related to #11: Big Brother is a Prince!<strong>


	26. Episode 26: This is Our Ouran Fair

**OHSHC: Unseen KyoKao Moments**

**Episode 26: This is Our Ouran Fair**

"Are you two okay?" Kyoya breathed as he pressed his phone against his ear. He hurried to duck out of the way as Honey came flying over his head to get someone behind him.

"Hikaru's hurt. We sent Haruhi ahead on her own," Kaoru answered. Then added, "I'm fine. Are you?"

"Yes. Yes We're fine," Kyoya replied. "God damn it. Tamaki is such a fucking-"

Kaoru made a soft sound before interrupting, "Save the yelling for once we're sure we have him back, okay?"

"We'll get him back," Kyoya declared without a hint of hesitation. "If he's going to listen to anyone it's Haruhi."

There was a moment of silence between them before Kaoru said, "I love you."

Kyoya could vaguely here some kind of protest coming from Hikaru on the other end of the line and it had laughter bubbling out of his throat as he replied, "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>En: **And that's a wrap folks!

Thank you so much to everyone who stuck it out and dealt with me for twenty-six chapters.


End file.
